


Elle promet, cette petite !

by DameLicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Balai, Family, Fluff, Gen, Première magie, Quidditch, première fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLicorne/pseuds/DameLicorne
Summary: Lily Potter n'était pas du genre à respecter les conventions. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ce jour-là encore moins que les autres. Mais est-ce que ça aurait vraiment dû surprendre sa famille ?





	Elle promet, cette petite !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée.

 

Ce jour-là avait pourtant commencé comme n'importe quel autre jour. Un jour terriblement banal. Un jour qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ou, du moins, qui semblait ne rien avoir d'extraordinaire jusque-là. Mais c'était sans compter avec la petite Lily.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, Lily, pourtant. Elle n'avait pas encore un an. Elle avait encore largement le temps, normalement. D'ailleurs, son frère Albus était passé par là très récemment, alors qu'il avait tout de même deux ans de plus qu'elle !

Mais Lily n'était pas du genre à respecter les conventions. Elle était encore toute petite et, pourtant, tous ses proches commençaient déjà à prendre conscience de cet aspect de son caractère. Peut-être tenait-elle cela de sa mère ? Peut-être de l'une de ses grands-mères ? Peut-être d'autres membres de sa famille ?

Toujours est-il que la fille de Ginny et Harry Potter avait déjà un caractère bien trempé, et cela ne changerait pas avec les années. Elle était déterminée et, bien qu'encore toute petite, voulait tout faire comme les grands, surtout ses frères aînés et ses cousins. Aussi n'était-ce sans doute pas vraiment étonnant que cela se soit passé alors qu'elle était aussi jeune.

Et c'est le plus âgé de ses frères, James, qui venait d'avoir cinq ans, qui s'en aperçut le premier.

— Papa ! Maman ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix surexcitée. Lily est une sorcière ! Elle fait de la magie !

Ginny et Harry accoururent aussitôt, le petit Albus sur leurs talons. Pour constater que... il n'y avait pas la moindre manifestation de magie visible.

— Pfff, il raconte encore n'importe quoi ! assena Albus de sa petite voix flûtée. Elle est trop petite.  
— Même pas vrai ! contra James. Je l'ai vue faire ! Hein, Lily, dis-leur, toi !  
— Elle sait même pas parler pour de vrai, c'est un bébé ! reprit Albus.  
— Ne vous disputez pas, les enfants... soupira Ginny. C'est un peu tôt pour Lily, mais... ça arrive. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

— Le plus simple, c'est de vérifier. Et le plus efficace, c'est de le faire à la manière des Aurors.

En entendant ce mot, James et Albus se mirent à trépigner d'excitation par avance. Harry leur sourit avec indulgence et leva ostensiblement sa baguette. Il lança alors un sort complexe en direction de sa fille, qui se mit aussitôt à scintiller d'une étrange lueur bleutée. Puis le sorcier lança un deuxième sort à l'ensemble de la pièce. Plusieurs traces de lumières colorées apparurent alors, principalement deux d'entre elles, l'une orange, l'autre verte.

Harry, la baguette toujours pointée en avant pour maintenir le sort, les observait soigneusement. Tout à coup, il montra du doigt un léger halo de la même couleur que la lueur bleutée qui entourait sa fille.

— Oh, oh... On dirait bien que tu as raison, mon petit bonhomme... Ça, vous voyez, là, c'est une trace de magie de la couleur de l'aura de Lily. Elle est bel et bien une sorcière !  
— Mais elle faisait quoi, James, au fait ? C'est étrange, c'est assez loin d'elle.  
— Elle essayait de prendre mon balai ! expliqua le petit garçon d'une voix à la fois admirative et indignée. Mais elle est trop petite pour en faire, hein ! Faudra lui dire de plus y toucher, il est à moi !

Face à cette diatribe, Ginny et Harry eurent le plus grand mal à cacher leur hilarité, surtout lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce qui leva le sort qu'il avait lancé, puisqu'il avait relâché son attention.

Les deux adultes reportèrent leur attention sur leurs enfants. James pointait du doigt son balai, qui gisait effectivement sur le sol de la pièce. Le jouet se trouvait à proximité de la trace de magie de Lily.

Dès qu'il eut constaté que ses parents le croyaient, le petit garçon reprit son bien et le serra contre lui.

— Hein Lily, c'est mon balai ! Toi, t'es trop petite !

Sa sœur le fixa, les sourcils froncés et un air très déterminé sur le visage. Elle tendit ses deux mains vers lui et, presque aussitôt, le balai-jouet vibra de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'échapper des bras de l'aîné et commencer à flotter vers elle.

Le reste de la famille resta figé quelques instants, avant que le petit Albus ne s'écriât, d'une voix indignée :  
— Eh mais c'est pas juste, elle est trop petite pour faire de la magie !

Ginny se pencha alors vers lui pour le réconforter.

— Tu sais, mon chéri, tout le monde ne commence pas à faire de la magie au même âge. Et ce n'est pas cela qui fait la valeur d'un sorcier. D'ailleurs, Neville, le parrain de ta sœur, a eu sa première manifestation de magie très tard, lui, juste avant Poudlard, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un très grand sorcier.

James et Albus la fixèrent avec de grands yeux, tentant d'assimiler les explications de leur mère.

— En tout cas, je ne suis pas surpris que cette petite s'intéresse aux balais, remarqua Harry avec un sourire amusé tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et en récupérant le jouet pour le rendre à son aîné. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'elle ait le sien.  
— C'est vrai qu'elle a le Quidditch dans le sang ! renchérit Ginny en riant.  
— Mais c'est encore un bébé ! s'insurgea James.  
— Vous avez eu vos premiers balais à peu près au même âge. Et ce sera moins dangereux pour elle d'avoir un mini balai à sa taille plutôt que d'essayer de grimper sur les vôtres, qui sont moins sécurisés.

Tout en disant cela, Ginny entraîna ses fils au salon afin de leur proposer un jeu.

Harry recoucha sa fille et la borda. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui embrasser le front.

— Lai ! Lai ! Lai ! s'écria Lily tout en tendant ses petites mains potelées vers la porte de sa chambre.  
— Pas maintenant, ma puce, c'est l'heure de dormir. On ira t'en chercher un après la sieste. Ceux des grands sont encore trop dangereux pour toi. Il t'en faut un avec des sortilèges adaptés.

Lily le fixa, les sourcils froncés. Face à son incompréhension manifeste, il reprit après un petit soupir amusé.

— Fais dodo, maintenant. Tu auras ton balai rien qu'à toi après.  
— Lai ? vérifia-t-elle.  
— Oui. Ton tout premier balai, ma petite sorcière.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Ginny et les garçons, au salon, Harry avait toujours un large sourire ému.


End file.
